parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Cauldron (MortonMovieMaker Animal Style)
MonkeyMovieMaker's Movie Spoof and Animal Style of "The Black Cauldron (1985)". Cast *Taran - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Eilonwy - Marie (The Aristocats) *Dallben - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Fflewddur Fflam - Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) *Horned King - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *King Eidilleg - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Gurgi - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Hen-Wen - Dumbo *Doli - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Dallben's Cat - Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch - Mirage (Aladdin TV Series), Muriel (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue), and Russian Blue (SPY Fox) *Creeper - Randall Boggs (Monsters, INC.) *Gwythaints as themselves *Sleeping Guard - King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) *The Horned King's Henchmen - Various Animal Villains *Dancing Woman - Miss Kitty Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) *Guard who held Fflewddur Flam prisoner - Honest John (Pinocchio) *Guard who spotted/attacked Taran - Pete (Disney) *Guard with an Axe - Steele (Balto) *Another guard with a sword - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Dog - Scud (Toy Story) *Fairfolk Little Girl - Sis and Tagalong (Robin Hood) *Fairfolk Little Boys - Thumper (Bambi), Reader Rabbit, and Skippy (Robin Hood) *Other Fairfolk - Various Bunnys *Ducks - Chickens and Goose (Charlotte's Web), (Rover Dangerfield), (Quest for Camelot), (Mulan) and (Home on the Range) *Goat - Ram (Charlotte's Web) *Frog Fflewddur - Jean Bob (The Swan Princess) *Cauldron Born - Sharp-claws (Star Fox Adventures) and Gargoyles (Anastasia)﻿ Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games: *Kiki's Delivery Service (1989) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Kung Fu Panda: Secret of the Furious Five (2009) * Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (2011) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011) *Oliver & Company (1988) *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Charlotte's Web 2 (2003) *Rover Dangerfield (1991) *Quest for Camelot (1998) *Mulan (1998) *Home on the Range (2004) *Dumbo (1941) *Dumbo 2 (2002) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid: The Series (1992) *The Little Mermaid 2: return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Donkey Kong 64 (1999) *Donkey Kong Country TV Show (1997) *Toy Story (1995) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: Season of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds (1994) *Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse (1996) *Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell (1998) *Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch (1999) *Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove (2001) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" (1997) *SPY Fox in "Cheese Chase" (1998) *SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required" (1999) *SPY Fox in "Hold the Mustard" (1999) *SPY Fox: "Operation Ozone" (2001) *Jungle Cubs (1996) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Rock O'Doodle (1992) *Ducktales (1987) *Ducktales the Movie (1990) *Thumbelina (1994) *A Troll in Central Park (1994) *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Monsters University (2013) *Monsters INC (2001) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *The Aristocats (1970) *The Aristocats 2 (2007) *Star Fox: Assault (2005) *Balto (1995) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) *Balto 3: Wings of Change (2005) *Robin Hood (1973) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (1942) *Reader Rabbit series (1994-Present) *The Seventh Brother (1991) *The Seventh Brother 2: Tiny Hero (1997) *Here Comes Peter Cottontail (1971) *The Easter Bunny Is Comin' to Town (1977) *Aladdin (TV Show) (1994) *The Swan Princess (1994) *The Swan Princess 2 (1997) *The Swan Princess 3 (1998) *Star Fox Adventures (2002) *Anastasia (1997) Slideshow Oliverandcompany 1175.jpg|Oliver as Taran Mariefront.gif|Marie as Eilonwy Tailung.jpg| Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg| Sebastian_in_the_original_film.jpg| shifu.jpg| Dumbo.JPG| Randall_Boggs.png| DisneyEnchantedPDVD_184.jpg| 1000px-Home-disneyscreencaps_com-5683.jpg| Mirage.jpg| char_64951.jpg| Russian Blue.png| SharpClaw.jpg|Sharp-claws Gargayals.jpg|and the Gargoyles as Cauldron Born Gwythaints.png| Various Animals Villains.png| Category:MortonMovieMaker Category:The Black Cauldron spoof Category:The Black Cauldron Movies